


Autograph

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autographs, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Move to Russia, Yuuri is a veteran of the Victor Nikiforov Fandom, fiances, post episode 12, posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: It took about ten seconds of contemplation before he felt the horror build.VICTOR HAD SIGNED EVERY POSTER IN YUURI'S COLLECTION!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon on Tumblr who suggested it.
> 
> -BTW, the Make-A-Wish Foundation has not affiliation with Russia in real life, so pretend they do in this fic.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

 ****Yuuri had a hard time deciding what he wanted to pack. He was moving to Russia with Victor and he didn't want to clutter the man's house with his belongings, though according to Victor the house wasn't really that full and everything inside had next to no value to him.

He said that he hoped Yuuri would bring love into his home the way he'd brought love into Victor's life. It was one of the most sentimental things the other had ever said and Yuuri had to withhold a sigh of adoration.

Still, just because Victor wanted his home to become _their_ home, didn't mean that Yuuri had to bring everything with him. Only the most important things, like clothes, maybe a few board games. His keyboard and laptop of course.

As he rummaged under the bed for a spare bag, his hand hit something cold. Grasping it, he pulled out a familiar file. It was tan and boring. Nothing interesting to look at, but he knew personally that the contents of said file were what were amazing.

When Victor had shown up in Hasetsu and had asked to sleep in Yuuri's room on that first night, Yuuri had been forced to remove every poster from his walls because Victor didn't seem the type to respect personal space and what if he just barged in one day and caught sight of the many replicas of his face plastered to Yuuri's walls and ceiling?

Yuuri didn't even want to imagine what would have happened.

Clutching the collection of posters to his chest, he pushed himself onto his bed and folded his legs to get comfortable. No reason to sit on the hard floor after all.

Yuuri had been a Victor fan for almost thirteen years. He had posters that were no longer in circulation. There were cards and pillows. Plushies of Victor out in storage. He had careful cutouts of Victor from various magazines, glued to a poster-board that he'd hung up when he was fifteen. He'd even gone so far as to call his far wall, **The Great Wall of Victor** , because there hadn't been an inch of free space available to see the color of the wall behind the posters.

He'd been really proud of that achievement. Especially since getting international posters was a lot harder ten years prior. Where Amazon Prime didn't exist and shipping took ages. Young Yuuri had had the patience of a monk.

Yuuri had been dedicated to the Victor Nikiforov fandom. Had participated in many online happenings in his younger years. Was one of the youngest members of many fan groups and forums out there for the longest time. Not that he told anyone his age or anything.

Yes, Yuuri was definitely a veteran of the fandom. He's seen some shit.

Flipping the file over, he proceeded to leaf through the lined up posters, each carefully placed within to avoid creases and tears. Yuuri cared for his belongings after all.

The first was of Victor when he was fourteen and in the Junior division. His hair was long as expected, but was in a top knot ponytail. His eyeliner had been done to perfection, and he was garbed in a costume of thin black fabric. The right shoulder was decorated with fake, red roses arranged in a vine like pattern that ended just at Victor's developing pectoral muscle.

He looked beautiful as always. Honestly, there was nothing Victor could do to make himself appear anything but perfect. Physically at least. Emotionally, he was often found wanting, not that that part mattered at that very moment. Yuuri was too busy appreciating the view to consider other things.

And then he saw _it_ during his reminiscing. It was a black mark off the side on the top right corner. His heart might as well have jumped to his throat. There was a smudge on his perfect poster! There should not have been such a mark!

With shaking hands, Yuuri pulled the poster out of the collection and looked closer, only to gape, and flush, and practically die of mortification!

It wasn't a smudge. It was a signature. A very familiar signature. One that as a fan, he would know very well.

Victor Nikiforov's name was written on the side of Yuuri's poster, the loops beautiful and amazing. It was written in both Russian and English.

Looking down again, he found a similar marking on the next poster. And the one after that.

Victor had signed every single poster in Yuuri's collection.

Well… he glanced over to the desk where the framed photo still rested.

Or not. There was a black signature written under Victor's perfect chin in that photo.

So Victor really _had_ signed every photo in Yuuri's collection.

It took about ten seconds of contemplation before he felt the horror build.

VICTOR HAD SIGNED EVERY POSTER IN YUURI'S COLLECTION!

Meaning that Victor had somehow found out about the posters, had gone searching for them, and then decided to sign all of them! He knew about Yuuri's obsession! He probably thought Yuuri was a creep!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yuuri, are you okay?" came Victor's muffled voice from behind his door.

"No, I'm not!" the brunet wailed, clutching the file to his chest as he wiggled incessantly, trying to get his embarrassment under control. He wanted a frying pan to the face so bad! He needed it!

"I'm coming in."

"No!"

It was too late. Victor was standing there, eyes full of worry as he looked Yuuri over as quickly as he could. His sky blue eyes landed on the file, and a slow smile spread across perfect lips, worry disappearing instantly.

" _I see._ "

He sounded far too smug for Yuuri's liking.

Victor sauntered on over, smirk only growing as he neared his fiance. "Your collection was probably the largest I've ever seen. And I've partnered with the Make-A-Wish Foundation in order to meet my greatest fans, dozens of times."

Victor had met many fans over the years and still Yuuri managed to be the one with the biggest collection. And all he'd seen thus far were the posters!

"Excuse me," Yuuri mumbled, feeling a little annoyed and refusing to allow Victor to get the wrong idea. "You haven't even seen the boxes in storage yet. This is nothing."

"You mean the body pillow that Mari said you strangled to death during your teen years?"

Yuuri was flushed to the ears again, his mortification returning. He was also going to kill his sister!

Victor simply laughed and leaned down to peck Yuuri on the cheek. "You're cute, Yuuri."

He was not!

But Victor would not relinquish him. He leaned into Yuuri and purred in his ear, "Perhaps you can show me the pillow later on, and demonstrate all the naughty things you did to it, on the real life version. Hm?"

While still horrified, Yuuri couldn't exactly hate the idea.

It was an interesting proposition after all. And he really wanted to get back as Victor for laughing at him!

* * *

 

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out all of my YOI fics!


End file.
